Blog talk:Unofficial Writing Guide
I really like this one, personally I think this should really help us. However, I think it would have been better if this were a blog. As for stating that it will make works faster, I don't really get how it's going to help, rather in the process of detailing a particular article we get slower since we have to mention such small details. I hope you get what I mean but this indeed is a brilliant idea, although this is the same as what N and Ten told us to do but I keep on forgetting that *curses own memory*, thanks to this I should be able to remember it and if not then I can simply see it. I really have some problem in describing my characters appearance, I know you've put a lot of effort in telling us how to but I guess there are somethings that a single being cannot do alone, hence I really have to depend upon my friends for this. Balance out, now here's the problem. I start off with a very balanced (if not underprivileged) character but sadly I end with an Op character, can you help me with that? If so that'd be really kind of you. I think it's about time we should forget about that little skirmish of ours, after all a wise man said let bygones be bygones. Not sure who was it, though. Like I said, it's really great and I wish to work with you in the near future. Till then! The Destroyer (Wrath of The Destroyer|Confront The Destroyer ) The Destroyer 04:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) First off, I should say that the page for the blog has been emptied and left as a re directory to my new blog for it since your the second person to tell me it is a better idea so hopefully, that will allow it to be developed faster than it would as a page for a strange reason. While I know that it may seem tedious to put all this detail when your lazy or want to make a character that is merely adequate for roleplaying, it is not half as bad as you would think, I put pretty much all the info for personality on one of my character's on the sister and it was roughly the same length as some of the average characters here but it is not really required to put everything for personality, it's just there to give pointers as I know I have a difficult time writing personalities although the most serious writers would add everything possible. Appearance I have to admit has always been the most tedious thing for me to do, that is why most of my characters have virtually no appearance written which I wonder if anyone would accept here however, the appearance part of the guide takes a lot of time, concentration and above all, a good memory not to mention the ability to go at it for hours before having to stop and because I can do all but the last thing, it is incomplete and sadly, I have been too lazy to finish it but I do promise I will get to it soon. As for your problem of making over powered characters, I must admit that I have nearly done the same a couple times and I had to be told to be careful with further powering them or it would be overpowered and you know how strict we are with the rules on the sister wiki but the main issue is not really wanting to make a over powered character, it's how hard it is NOT to make one and which is why I do plan to extend the guide further past just broad writing advice to more Naruto world oriented advice.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 18:31, October 9, 2013 (UTC)